legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Story 2: Dinosaur Planet
Ultimate Story 2: Dinosaur Planet is a fanmade story for the Ultimate Story. It is Fanfictiondreamer's own rewrite of her favorite video game, Starfox Adventures. Fanfictiondreamer received Starfox Adventures in the Christmas of 2002 along with the Gamecube and a few other games for it. She was hesitant about playing the game because of her history with its predecessor, Starfox 64, but as soon as she started playing it, she fell in love with it. It had been her all time favorite video game ever since. Around the time that she was first playing it, her fanfic began forming in her head. A little after her dad gave her a few notebook for writing her stories, she got to work on writing that story. She was so fixated on it that she held off the first Ultimate Story for several years. The events of Ultimate Story 2: Dinosaur Planet were the same as in the game, but with a few changes and add-ins that needed to be made for the Ultimate Story, such as adding in characters from her story into the events of the game. The story itself does star Fox McCloud, the main hero of the game, but joining him on this journey are his friends, Misty, Bubbles, Princess Peach, Rayman, Banjo-Kazooie and Pikachu. They journey through the planet to save it from the tyrannical leader of the Sharpclaws named General Scales while trying to put the pieces back together. Coming up with the different ideas for the story and making it work was a tough challenge all by itself. Introduction The story itself takes place approximately 8 years after the events of the first Ultimate Story. The main characters continue living their lives as they usually do. However, there have been a few changes, such as Falco leaving the team, D.W. aging to a teenagers and a few other things. One regular day that Misty and her friends were visiting Fox and his team, Fox decided to leave Corneria and go on a journey through space. He was bored with staying on the same spot over and over again and wanted to go through the stars of their galaxy. Misty and the others tagged along and ended up staying with Fox a lot longer than they expected. The Beginning of a New Adventure After the narrator did a brief tour of the Great Fox's main room, General Pepper transmitted to them, giving them a new mission for them to tackle. Dinosaur Planet was in great danger as it was literally falling apart and that they needed to head to the surface to help put the pieces back together. Joining Fox on this mission are Misty, Bubbles, Princess Peach, Rayman, Banjo-Kazooie and Pikachu as they made their way to the planet as fast as they could. Fox's New Weapon The group managed to land on the surface of the planet in a small area known as Thorntail Hollow. As soon as they landed, they contacted the general who told them that they needed to look for the Queen Earthwalker, one of the rulers of a dinosaur tribe known as the Earthwalkers. Fox griped a little about not being able to bring his blaster with Peach and the General harping about him about how the blaster would not be a good idea to have and that he needed to try something different. Fox then griped to Peach how she was always nagging and breathing down his neck a lot, with her justifying her actions with her being his childhood friend, which did very little to ease his annoyance. Just then, Bubbles spotted something not to far from their location. Within a flower patch was a mysterious metal stick that seemed to have been giving off a magical aura. When Fox removed it, he heard a message from it about the weapon. Fox had a moment with Misty after he complimented her voice sounding beautiful, with Peach not being able to resist commenting about it. A little afterwards, Fox used the staff to find the queen. From her, they found out that she had a son, a young Earthwalker child named Prince Tricky, who the group needed to rescue. In order to that, they needed help from the Warpstone, who refused to help them unless they gave him a gift: a large Rock Candy. From there, he warped them to a place known as Ice Mountain, where they needed to go to rescue the young Earthwalker prince. Videos Misty3.jpg Ppg.jpg Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Stories written by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe